Burning
by fanfictiongeek36
Summary: InuYasha has broken Kagome down one to many times. After several amounts of abuse, she eventually turns to the least likely person for help.
1. Love Again?

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This is probably gonna be a one shot fanfic. But if anyone wants me to continue, ya know make it a chappie story I could. So ya. Might I say I was very very bored when writing this.  
  
I hated it, everything. Why couldn't I be someone else? How come I had to be stuck in this life? Everything is so unclear right now. This life, why is it mine?  
  
I sighed as I sat on by bed again. Today was another bad day. 'Why won't he stop? It's like he's in my mind all of the time.' I thought to myself as I lay down on my bed and softly closed my eyes. He had hurt me too much in the past. I didn't, no; I couldn't let him to continue doing this.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"InuYasha! Will you please read this?!" I yelled breathlessly as I caught up to him. He didn't turn around, nor did his ears flinch. He just continued to walk. "InuYasha!" I yelled once again trying to catch his attention.  
  
"What?" he said as he barely turned to look at me. I couldn't see any emotion in his eyes. Nothing at all.  
  
"I wrote this poem for you in class, I just wanted you to read it." I said as I pulled off a grin.  
  
"Feh." He responded and shoved the poem out of his face. "I don't have time for such petty things."  
  
Resisting from crying, I turned away from him. 'Why, why can't he understand?' I pondered in my head as I continued looking away.  
  
"Why can't you understand InuYasha?" I squeaked out barely about to burst in tears.  
  
"Understand what? This shit?" he asked as he pulled the poem back out of my hands.  
  
"No InuYasha, not the poem." I said as a tear fell from my face. I had quickly pushed it away before he could catch me crying.  
  
"Then what the hell are you talking about?" He yelled into my ear as he ripped the poem up into graffiti.  
  
"You're such a jerk!" I yelled at him as I let my tears run on my face. "You're such an arrogant pig headed jerk!"  
  
InuYasha looked at me. He must have noticed I was crying, why else would he have a look of sympathy on his face? "K-Kagome." He said and reached out to touch my face. I flinched at his touch; he hadn't touched my face in three months.  
  
"Stop it." I said and pulled away from him in fear.  
  
"Kagome, wait." He said as he tugged on my backpack.  
  
"What?" I said, angry at him.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts then walked away from him.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
"InuYasha." I murmured before I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*The Next Day*~*  
  
"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha said as he approached me with something in his hands.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as I inspected what was in his hands, I couldn't quite make out what it was.  
  
"About yesterday...I think I understand." He said. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"Understand what?" I asked. He dropped what was in his grasp and pulled me closer to him. "W-w-what are you doing?" I was completely embarrassed by his advancements and pulled away from him.  
  
"Kagome, when I broke up with you, I regretted every second of it." InuYasha said as he continued to near me. "Please take me back."  
  
I stood at him in awe for a few seconds. "Give me one good reason." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look mean and angry.  
  
"I love you." He said as his lips grazed over mine. That wonderful feeling of his lips on mine had made me want to say 'I love you too' and everything would be okay. Yet I knew it wouldn't. Not with InuYasha.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say..." I trailed off as he looked at me with eager eyes. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow." As I heard him sigh, he walked off leaving me.  
  
Suddenly I looked on the cement ground. "Hey Inu" I stopped. 'I'll just take it for myself!' I thought happily as I picked up the bowl and pulled off the aluminum foil. "Ooooo! No baked cookies!" I said as I stuffed every last one of them in my mouth.  
  
*~*After School*~*  
  
"Should I?" I thought aloud as I made my bed with the new sheets my mom had given me. I started to think back to the way he had treated me the last time we went out.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Damn you Kagome." He yelled right into my face as his rough hand met with my face. I grabbed my face in horror at what he had done.  
  
"I-I-InuYasha..." I murmured and turned my cheek. He did it again. He hit me.  
  
"What the fuck is up you!" he yelled as I continued to scream. No one had heard me. I was all alone.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled above his voice. "I hate you InuYasha. I don't ever want to see you again." With that said, I turned away. I left him.  
  
*~*End Of Flashback*~*  
  
'Maybe things won't be that way this time. Maybe they'll be different.' I thought to myself as I lay down on the fresh new sheets. My eyes closed as I had drifted off into a long sleep.  
  
*~*The Next Day*~*  
  
"Sooooo..." InuYasha said as he approached me with little sparkles in his eyes.  
  
"Uh..." I said trying to find the right thing to tell him. "If you promise that things won't be like they were before..." My head hung low as I felt his eyes on me.  
  
"Kag...I promise." He said as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
'I sure hope you do.' I thought to myself as I tried to shove horrible memories away. 


	2. He'll Never Change

Disclaimer – grr, I hate these. I don't own InuYasha, if I did, would I be posting the stories on the internet? No, I would be making them scripts!!! Sheesh...bakas....  
  
A/N: I've decided to make this a fanfic *curses self* well, it won't be that long, maybe about 12 chapter maximum. And after plotting and other things...*sighs heavily* it will not be an Inu/Kag fanfic. It will be a type of fanfic I never thought I'd write...*murmurs something about someone else in the series* you'll find out.  
  
*~*  
  
Several blows were upon my face. He wouldn't stop. Pain and fear was shown upon my features as he approached me.  
  
"Kagome, you didn't listen." InuYasha spat out as I backed away from him  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" I yelled at him as I rammed my fists onto his chest. Barely flinching, he started to approach me.  
  
"You're trapped." He whispered as his breathing quickened. InuYasha pinned me to the cool cement as he held my hands and twisted them.  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled. Suddenly he came back to his senses. He stood up shaking tremendously as he glanced over at me.  
  
"Kag, I'm sorry." He said as he helped me up. I cried heavily into his chest as tears stained my face.  
  
"No InuYasha, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to pull away from him, but his grasp on me only tightened.  
  
"Don't leave me...please." He begged as I felt his cool lips brush onto my dampened lips. We stood there for a while, just holding each other. The silence that fell over us was soothing.  
  
*~*REALITY*~*  
  
"Oh My God!" I yelled loudly as everyone in the classroom turned towards me.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi is there something that you wish to share with the classroom now that you have awoken from your little dream land?" Mr. Kamashita questioned me as he tapped his fingers on my desk.  
  
"No." I replied as he walked away. Groggily, I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced over at the chalkboard and saw a math equation on the board.  
  
"Okay, Kagome how do we use the distributive property in this math problem?" Mr. Kamashita questioned as he pointed to the problem on the board.  
  
"You times three by x and it is 3x and you times three by 5 and get 15." I said and smiled.  
  
"That would be right Kagome...if those were the number." Mr. Kamashita said as he called on a different student.  
  
I squinted my eyes to examine the chalkboard again. Mr. Kamashita was right, once again. I laid my head down on the desk and started to nap again.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi! Wake up!" Mr. Kamashita exclaimed as he tapped my desk with his hand.  
  
I groaned a little bit but brought myself to lift my head up and try to be interested in math.  
  
After math was over I went to my other classes until it was time for lunch.  
  
"Hey Kag." InuYasha said as he approached me. He placed his arms around my waist and leaned into me. He was way too close; I needed to breathe so I gently pulled him away.  
  
"Hey InuYasha." I said and smiled up at him. Once again he pulled me into a forceful hold. I attempted once again to push him away only this time he noticed and eyed me strangely.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. I was never a good liar around him, he always knew when there WAS something wrong. Damn him, how I hated him so much whenever he could sense there was something wrong with me.  
  
"Kagome, why won't you tell me?" InuYasha begged. His eyes pleading into mine as his hand brushed over my face. I felt his cool lips lightly graze over mine; I completely melted inside at his touch and his soft kiss.  
  
"It's just that...well...I'm still afraid InuYasha..." I trailed off. InuYasha's golden eyes stared into my dull brown ones.  
  
"Why are you afraid?" he asked.  
  
'That was a stupid question.' I thought to myself. "Because the last time we were together you hurt me so much." I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"Kagome, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you anymore." InuYasha reassured me and once again kissed me on the lips. I melted into his arms and gently leaned into him as he pulled away.  
  
"Kag, we're in the middle of the hallway! Sheesh have some decency!" InuYasha said and grinned down at me. His nose scuffed against mine softly. "Come on, let's get some lunch." InuYasha tugged on my hand and we both stood in the lunch line.  
  
Lunch wasn't very pleasing; I got a slop of green peas with rice. Yuck. Eww. Disgusting! After the so-called lunch I went to all of my other classes and attempted to not talk to InuYasha, I didn't want to get too close to him.  
  
*~*After School*~*  
  
"Kagome, why the hell did you ignore me all day?" InuYasha yelled at me as he grabbed my arm strongly. He clutched it harder as his long nails dug into my skin.  
  
"In-InuYasha!" I yelped, but he didn't let go. He wouldn't stop. It hadn't even been a full day and InuYasha had already gone back to his old habits. I attempted to pull away from him but he only pulled me closer and smacked me across the face hard.  
  
"I asked you a question." InuYasha glared at me as his hands clenched my throat. I could feel everything starting to spin as his clutch on my throat became stronger and stronger. My eyes had started to haze over and the last thing that I had felt was my head hitting the cool cement and InuYasha yelling my name. Over, and over, and over again.  
  
*~*Hours Later*~*  
  
"Are you alright?" A soft voice questioned me as my eyes carelessly fluttered opened. I flinched slightly when I unexpectedly saw Sesshomaru right above me. I glanced around the room, looking for InuYasha or someone else, anyone but him. "Are you alright?" He asked again and moved in closer to me and placed his cool hand over my forehead.  
  
My body slightly twitched at his touch. He looked at me queerly, but still didn't bother to move his hand off of my forehead. His hand recoiled slightly as he felt something on my head, well obviously.  
  
"You have a fever still." He commented and removed his hand. "It's best that you lie in bed for a few hours. And since my half-witted half-brother is busy at the moment I, Sesshomaru, must take care of any of the needs that you may acquire." Sesshomaru stated and sat down in a chair in the small room that was luckily placed in there.  
  
"Where is InuYasha?" I asked and glanced over at Sesshomaru. He only shook his head. I guess he didn't want to tell me where he was. I sighed heavily and let my eyes softly close. I tried to remember what had happened, and why I was here, and why the hell Sesshomaru was in my bedroom.  
  
"Wait! Where am I!?" I suddenly questioned at Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at me as though I was stupid.  
  
"Where do you think? Do you honestly think that I would come over to your house?" Sesshomaru asked and raised an eyebrow at me. I slightly blushed embarrassed and tried to hide it.  
  
"I knew that..." I trailed on and nervously laughed. Once again Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at me, only this time he turned his head away as if ignoring me and my stupidity. I sighed once again and attempted to fall back asleep.  
  
*~*More Hours Later*~*  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned me as he lightly grazed his hand over my face. "You feeling better?" his voice was raspy.  
  
"Yeah, and InuYasha...can I go home...please?" I asked. "My mom is probably worried sick about me."  
  
"I called her, I told her what happened, and she asked me to take care of it." InuYasha replied. "So you don't need to worry." InuYasha propped himself on top of me and wrapped his legs on either side around my waist. He growled slightly as he leaned down to kiss my nose.  
  
"InuYasha, what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"We are alone, let's have some fun." He stated and began to kiss my neck, and traced up to my lips. He started to give my soft little kisses, until they turned into rough kisses. Our breathing became heavier as my heart began to pound harder as well. InuYasha crawled off of me and left the room without any word. Why he had done that, I'd never know.  
  
A few moments later, Sesshomaru came back into the room. 'That's why InuYasha left, he knew that his brother had come home.' I thought to myself and glanced over at him as he sat back down in the chair.  
  
InuYasha came in after him, only he looked really pissed off. I softly shrugged my shoulders. They had probably been fighting, that was my guess. Sesshomaru took a quick glance at me, then glanced at InuYasha. He growled under his breath and held his nose high up in the air.  
  
"Is there something that you guys would like to discuss?" I asked.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at me and stood up. "Yes, actually Kagome, I have a few questions to ask you. That is if you don't mind." Sesshomaru asked me.  
  
"Sure, you can ask me some questions." I responded.  
  
"Leave mutt." Sesshomaru said and signaled for InuYasha to leave the room. InuYasha wimpered slightly and angrily left the room. Leaving Sesshomaru and myself...alone.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah! I'm doing good! I've done chapter 2!! *does happy dance!* my Canadian will be featured in these A/N's!  
  
Canadian: EH!  
  
Okay review or flame, whatever suits ya! 


	3. Questions

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me cuz all I got to call my own is not very much!  
  
Canadian – I can vouch for that...  
  
A/N: okay! I was happy I got review for my second chapter! I usually don't get any, and if I do its like 1! Okay anyways, onto the story!! Oh and this is a quick developing story! But not too quick. So don't worry, and it probably won't always be in Kagome's POV so...wa ha!  
  
*~*  
  
I gulped down hard as Sesshomaru pulled up a chair right next to me. He sat down in the seat rather gracefully and crossed his hands over the other and sat them in his lap. "Kagome." He stated and glanced at me.  
  
"Y-yeah?" I asked rather nervously and began to fidget my fingers around under the covers. I was so nervous being around him. There was always something mysterious about him. Suddenly I felt one of his hands press down on my two twitching ones. His fingers accidentally grazed over my stomach, causing me to become even more nervous.  
  
"Why did you and InuYasha break up the last time?" Sesshomaru asked. He removed his hand from mine and placed them back in his lap. Thank every god that he did that.  
  
"I don't know, he was mad at the time." I lied to Sesshomaru. He nodded his head, as if in approval, and continued.  
  
"How old are you again Kagome?" he asked. Just where the hell did he come up with that? I resisted rolling my eyes at the stupid Youkai and sighed.  
  
"I'm seventeen." I responded. This time he didn't nod. He sat in silence for a while until he finally asked me yet another question.  
  
"Why did you get back together with InuYasha?"  
  
"Because, I still had feelings for him." I told him. For once, I wasn't lying to him.  
  
"In any relationship with InuYasha, has he ever acted violent towards you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Violent like?"  
  
"Abusive?" he asked.  
  
"No." I lied. 'Damn, I've really gotta stop lying...' I thought inwardly as Sesshomaru stood up out of his chair. He shoved it away quite gracefully and bent down closer to my face. He studied my features a moment, until he ripped away rather angrily.  
  
"Do you wish to speak with InuYasha now?" he asked. I nodded my head quickly. "Give me a moment." Sesshomaru stalked out of the room angrily and slammed the door shut. I wondered what was wrong with him. Sneakily, I walked close to the door and heard Sesshomaru begin to yell and scream at InuYasha. I couldn't understand what he was saying though. All I had managed to catch was, "Asshole, moron, and don't ever do that again!"  
  
Sesshomaru had obviously left, so I quickly hopped back into the bed, awaiting InuYasha's return. He quietly entered the room with his head drooped down, he looked as though he was admiring his feet.  
  
"Kagome? What did he ask you?" InuYasha questioned me as he sat down next to me. I eyed the silvered haired man awkwardly. Crossing my arms I turned my head away from him.  
  
"Why the hell should I tell you?" I asked angry at InuYasha at the moment.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll rip your fucking head off!" He exclaimed and clasped his hands around my neck. Gasping for air, I flailed my arms around and attempted to scream for anyone. Nothing came out except a few hushed words.  
  
"InuYasha, please...let...me...go." I said as I felt myself become faint. Every time he wanted his way he would always choke me. I guess it was his way of saying, 'Tell me what I want and I'll leave you alone'.  
  
"What did he ask you Kagome?!" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"W-why should I t-tell you?" I asked. My hands acted as my defense mechanism towards him, they had eagerly attempted to push him away from me, but didn't succeed very well.  
  
"Mutt, put her down." Sesshomaru simply stated.  
  
'When the hell did he get in here?' I inwardly questioned. InuYasha smirked and tightened his grasp on my neck. He cut off almost all my oxygen causing me to almost hyperventilate. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother and approached both me and InuYasha. He pulled InuYasha off of me as though it was nothing.  
  
"Are you deaf or something?" Sesshomaru asked InuYasha as the two brothers glared at each other.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't listening." InuYasha commented arrogantly. Sesshomaru growled slightly and approached InuYasha. InuYasha slightly shuddered at how close Sesshomaru had gotten to him, and became surprised when he had only pointed to the door.  
  
"Get away from her, you've caused enough pain for her. And InuYasha, if I ever see you near Kagome, I will abuse you, see how you feel about it!" Sesshomaru barked at InuYasha. InuYasha stared wide eyed at his brother, and glanced back at me one last time, then scurried out of the door.  
  
I had finally regained all of my breath back whenever Sesshomaru approached me again. 'Damn, he scares the living shit out of me.' I thought. He placed his left hand on my back as his other hand gently laid on my neck.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. For once the Youkai demon had actually sounded worried. Gulping down, which I'm sure he had felt, I nodded my head. "Kagome, why did you lie earlier?" he asked. He removed both of his hands off of me and sat down next to me on the bed.  
  
"I-I didn't want anyone to know." I admitted.  
  
"Kagome, he could have killed you." Sesshomaru said. He shook his head. I gulped down hard once again, only this time I was trying to fight back my tears.  
  
"Did you k-know before I t-told you?" I asked.  
  
"I had suspected it." He stated. Not being able to hold back my tears any longer, I let my body fall into the Youkai and began to cry into his long hair. I could tell he was shocked by my actions, but I didn't care. I clutched onto his kimono and pulled myself closer to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, c-c-can you help the pain go away?" I begged and glanced up into his soft golden eyes. He closed his eyes, as if hiding something and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. But that is your pain. I cannot help it go away." He said and shook his head at me once again. I began to cry heavier into his kimono.  
  
"P-please Sesshomaru? Please?" I begged at him once again more desperate. His eyes became fixed on mine and sighed a few times.  
  
"I guess I shall attempt to try." He said rather politely and for the first time in my life, I saw Sesshomaru smile.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: aww! How sweet! Fluffy-sama smiled! He's such a good little fluffy!  
  
Canadian – eh, fluffy's rock man! *hold up fluffy pen* Woooooooo fluffy!  
  
Tomorrow I'm going to a concert! I can't wait! I'm so friggin excited that I'm about to crap my pants! *err, well not that excited...*  
  
Canadian – Can I come?  
  
............anyways! Hoped you liked the chapter!  
  
Canadian – you didn't answer my question...  
  
*sighs* you can come...  
  
Canadian – yeah! *Frolics around happily* yeah!  
  
Thanks for reviewing vipper902, Lillyp pateal, RebelHeart16, and Helba! Thank you so much!!! 


	4. Everytime

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me. Nor do I own any songs in this chapter!!

A/N: I have a few replies to some people so here it goes!

Lauren: *eyes water* wow! Thank you so much for the compliment! *begins to cry* I feel so special!

NAPPYHEAD: There's a point to that, and you'll find out in this chapter.

Rushyo: Yeah isn't he! And it is gonna be sess/kag. I never thought I'd write one of these…

Okay! That's it for review replies!

*~*

Sesshomaru glanced down on me and then quickly turned away. I pulled myself off of his chest and began to wipe away my tears with the palms of my hands. I sniffled a few times and felt Sesshomaru tilt in closer towards me. His long claws grazed over my face, not even hurting me. 

"Don't cry Kagome." He whispered to me and removed his fingers off of my face, revealing a few tears that I had missed. Sesshomaru's hands sat on either side of his body and he forced himself off of the bed. He began to leave the room. "I think you should go home now. I'm sure your mother is worried about you." He opened the door and left without another word.

I blinked a few times, and then softly sighed. After I stood up I found my back pack located directly beside the bed. I casually picked it up and sat it down on the bed. I searched through it to make sure nothing was missing. 'Everything's here, that's good.' I thought inwardly and opened the door to leave.

"Bye Kagome." I heard. Shocked, I turned around to become face to face with InuYasha. I refrained from screaming out in utter shock and anger and simply smiled at him. He glanced around the room then pulled me into a hug. I began to pull away but his strength once again surpassed mine.

"InuYasha please let me go." I whispered. My comment only made him hold onto me tighter as I felt his warm tears fall onto my face. His expression was so simple. His outer expression was rather happy, but inside it seemed as though he was breaking down. I felt horrible when I looked at him, so I ripped away from his glance.

"Kagome, please don't do anything stupid." He whispered before letting me go. 

"Stupid like what?" I pondered and eyed him queerly. He shook his head vigorously at me.

"Never mind." He said and began to walk away from me.

"InuYasha! What did you mean?" I asked him and tugged on his hoari. He turned back around towards me and pulled me into a strong and almost forced kiss. I reluctantly kissed him back and felt him pull away.

"Kagome, you and I are still together. Please, don't do anything that will anger me. Please." He said again. InuYasha then walked away from me and left me completely stunned. I reached for the doorknob, in hopes of leaving, and then there was yet another distraction.

"Lady Kagome! Sesshomaru-sama wishes to speak with you!" a high pitched voice squeaked out. I turned around to see the annoying creature known as Jaken. Rolling my eyes at the stupid demon I purposely stepped on him to begin my way to Sesshomaru's room.

"Lady Kagome! He isn't in his room; he seems to be in the dining area." Jaken squeaked out once again as he attempted to stand up. I sighed and turned in a different direction that led me to the dining room.

The walk to the dining room seemed never ending! I thought that I might have gotten lost. Sure I had been in InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's house before, but I never actually got to explore the place. There were many paintings of what seemed to be their father, and other pictures of slaughtered demons. Finally I reached the dining room and found Sesshomaru standing at the head of the table with his hands propped onto the table.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you again." He stated motioning for me to sit down next to him. Afraid, I did as I was told and sat down.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" I asked. I had noticed that he seemed rather angered by something. I reached my hand up to his face, but he slapped it away. I shuddered slightly and glanced down at the calligraphy on the table.

"It's about InuYasha." He said. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to discuss anything about InuYasha at the moment. And yet, here was Sesshomaru, wanting to talk about his half-breed of a brother.

"What?" I asked rather annoyed.

"As you may know the enchantment that Kaede had bestowed upon him expired quite some time ago, and InuYasha has a major anger problem…I think it would be best if you stay clear of him, you know, just in case he attempts to harm you." Sesshomaru stated. 

"B-b-but Sesshomaru, I still have feelings towards him. How can I just-" I started to say but Sesshomaru interrupted me.

"Kagome, you are going to have to endeavor not to have these emotions towards him. Deep down inside him, he has no emotions other than hate. You must realize this Kagome." Sesshomaru said, not realizing that he himself had begun to clutch onto the sleeves of my blouse.

"I guess I can try." I replied barely above a whisper.

"Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru stated and nodded his head contently.

"May I leave now?" I asked him.

"Yes you may leave." Sesshomaru said. I quietly stood up and left the room to finally leave Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's place. After I opened final door of the house I dashed out happily with all of my might.

I reached down into my bag and revealed a cell phone. I dialed my mom's cell phone number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she said on the other end. 

"Mom, it's me! I'm out of their house, and I was wondering if you'd pick me up." 

"Sure I'll be there in about 10 minutes." She replied.

"Thanks, bye, love ya." I responded quickly and turned my cell phone off. I reached the end of the driveway and waited patiently for my mother to arrive.

*~*Half an Hour Later.*~*

I opened my mouth to yawn yet once again. Standing there had become rather boring. I had pulled my cell phone out once again until I saw my mom driving up next to me.

"There you are." I said and rested my hands on my hips in anger. My mom rolled her eyes and motioned for me to sit in the car. Sighing, I opened the car door, sat down, and buckled in.

"How was your visit with InuYasha, I overheard that you two are back together." My mom said and grinned at me. I ignored her comment and turned up the radio to hear 'Hey Ya' I groaned angrily and hit the scan button in an n attempt to find a better song.

"Kagome…" My mom trailed off as she turned the music down, preventing me from listening to it.

"What mother dearest." I said quite sarcastically. My mom rolled her eyes at my yet once again. I attempted to ignore her once again but she patted me on the shoulder, catching my attention.

"I want to hear about you and InuYasha. I want to know exactly what's going on." My mom said.

"We are back together, big whoop, okay I'm done here." I said and glanced out the window. We didn't speak another word the rest of the way home. All that could be heard was the sound of the radio, blaring out lyrics of sex, drugs, and violence. What else would one expect to be on the radio? Britney Spears' song, "Everytime" then began to play on the radio. I resisted from groaning, because this song reminded me too much of someone. Someone who I really didn't want to ponder too much on at the moment.

_Notice me, take my hand.   
While I weep in strangers land  
our love is strong  
why carry on without me  
  
Our love was strong  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
  
What have I done?  
You seem to move uneasy  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it, babe  
Please forgive me  
But my weakness caused you pain  
And this songs my soul feels  
  
oohh  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face might fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

I groaned under her breath and wiped away a few tears from my face. 'InuYasha.' I thought immediately after the song ended. My mom glanced over at me, but quickly turned her attention back to the road. I shook off the horrible feeling about being rude to InuYasha and began to think about something or someone else.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered under my breath. Oh yep, I was losing it. I shook my head more vigorously and sighed extremely loud, once again catching the attention of my mother.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" she questioned. I nodded my head in approval then inwardly cursed myself for thinking about Sesshomaru. Finally, we arrived back home.

*~*Midnight*~*

I tossed and turned in the middle of the night, sweat was dripping off my face, thoughts of InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Everyone who lived in that retched house was there, laughing at me, all except Sesshomaru. No, Sesshomaru was too good to laugh at me; he stood off in a secluded corner and just stared. All the while InuYasha began ringing my neck, and Rin and Jaken were screaming directly in my ears. They wouldn't stop. No, no, no!

I woke up screaming out loud. My face was drenched in sweat and so was the rest of my body. I took a few deep breaths and looked around and recognized my surroundings. Pleased that I saw my room, I fell back asleep, not remembering the moment happened that night.

*~*Morning Time*~*

I woke up rather groggily that morning. I forced myself out of bed to get in the shower, went down stairs to eat, and headed off to school. 

On the drive to school, there were gangs gathered around in little circles, smoking their usual joint and breaking out into fights. I sighed at this regular event in my day and continued to drive off, knowing that the police would come and break them up. 

Finally, when I arrived to school, I parked my car and locked the doors. When I turned around I saw InuYasha, standing right before me with an evil smirk upon his face. I gasped in horror and attempted to move away from him but failed. He rammed me into my car and glared at me.

"Unlock the door." He said and flipped me around to face the car. I hit the unlock button on my Saturn Sedan and I felt InuYasha shove me into the drivers seat. Showing no mercy, he threw me into the passenger's seat and sat down in the driver's seat. Growling loudly, he hit me.

"What do you want?" I cried.

"Give me the damn keys you bitch!" He exclaimed and bashed my head onto the dashboard. I struggled to see straight and somehow handed him the keys. My body was sloshed around in the car as InuYasha turned at every corner. I finally rejuvenated myself and glanced at InuYasha.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" I asked, my head still slightly spinning from the recent head bang. He dashed a quick, yet evil, glare at me and removed one of his hands off the steering wheel and clasped it around my throat.

"I'm going to kill you and myself." InuYasha said and swerved around another corner. I screamed out in revulsion and heaved his hand off my neck. He glared at me once again and attempted once again to grab my neck, but I bit his hand. He yelped out in pain and slapped me across the face.

"Stop this InuYasha! Don't be stupid!" I begged. He continued to slap my face. I tried to ignore the pain and I reached for the steering wheel just in time. InuYasha almost drove into a rock wall on an off-road. 

"Kagome, don't test me." InuYasha warned and clawed my arm. I shrieked out and gripped onto my arm in pain. I removed my hand to reveal a large amount of blood seeping from my arm. Angered, I smack InuYasha across the face with my bloodstained hand. 

"Pull the car over now!" I yelped into his ear.

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled and steered the car directly off of what road was left and began driving through a field. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain of anything. But the first thing I felt was InuYasha digging his claws into my stomach, how he had managed that was a wonder. I opened my eyes to see that we were driving through a thick patch of trees.

"InuYasha, please stop." I cried. He ignored my cries and began to swerve recklessly around the trees.

"I could kill us at any moment Kagome, any moment." He said and began to laugh maniacally. InuYasha grinned idiotically and revved up the car, he began to speed up to fifty miles an hour and rammed my two year old Saturn Sedan into a big oak tree. 

The impact of the crash affected my body tremendously. The airbags came out and helped somewhat, but everything inside the car had began to fall down on me. The last thing I could remember before passing out was the warm grasp of someone's hand, and the voice of an angel. Had I died?

*~*

A/N: yeah! Another chapter! Wooooooooo! I'm so happy! I'm proud of myself! 

Canadian – Eh! Wassup dudes? I have nothing to say…except…the concert rocked!

Oh yeah! The Yellowcard concert was amazing! If there are any YC fans then I have to say that they sounded the EXACT same in concert as they do on the CD!! I was so psyched! And Something Corporate was there too! They sang If You C Jordan and Fall those were the only songs that I remembered and they also sang Hey Ya! And Andrew went out in the crowd and got groped about 25 times! And my sister's friend's friend touched Andrew's waist! Less Than Jake was there too and they curse a whole lot! Okay well I'm done! Bye bye!! And review or flame! Whatever fits you!!


	5. Queer Feelings

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.

A/N: wow!  Pleased with the reviews!!  does happy dance around the room woooo!! 8 reviews!  I'm very easily happy!  And also if anyone is a dbz fan, please read my recently finished story Love Will Find Us!  Okay anyways. This chapter is going to reveal a lot so you gots to pay attention.  NO DISTRACTIONS.  Okay so don't get distracted by the shiny object that's sitting on your computer!  Don't even think about it!

Canadian - **staring at some shiny object on computer** ooooooo shiny

Canadian!  Do you not remember what you were supposed to do!

Canadian – oh yeah! Right…Oh ehtiful for ehcious skies for amber waves of eh!  For purple mountains ehjesty above the ehful plains!  EHmerican EHmerican Eh shed its grace on eh!  And crown thy eh with brotherhood from eh to _shiny _eh!

**eyes begin to water** isn't he wonderful!  Okay I'm done!  And thanks for the reviews!!

------------

I woke up to hear the angel again.  It whispered my name over and over again.  Is smooth hand grazed onto my face.  I forced my eyes to open and the first thing I saw was something white.  After my eyes adjusted to the light, I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming and sure enough the 'angel' that had been calling my name and caressing my face was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Sesshomaru asked.  He had been closely positioned near my face, examining my features, trying to find an emotion behind my face.  He must have sensed that I was nervous, because he ripped away from the glance and shifted himself to the end of what seemed to be a bed.  Wait…a bed?  I hurriedly glanced around to find myself in a hospital room. 

Remembering what happened, my eyes dashed to meet Sesshomaru's glance.  His emotionless face turned towards my worried face. H e scooted himself closer up on the bed and glanced at me for a moment, neither of us wanting to break from the long stare, not the long silence.  Finally, Sesshomaru's long, loud, and rather heavy sigh broke my stare with him.  I shook my head vigorously and also sighed along with him.

"Is…is InuYasha okay?" I asked, now worried about InuYasha.  Sesshomaru shook his head softly and closed his eyes momentarily.  I desperately grasped onto Sesshomaru's shoulders and pulled myself closer into him.  I noticed that Sesshomaru was caught off guard by my sudden actions, and I began to cry.  Sesshomaru did noting while I cried; he just sat there and let me use him as if he were a tissue.

"He might not make it.  He was severely injured in the wreck." Sesshomaru stated.  I wiped away a few of my stray tears and pulled away from Sesshomaru's warmth and lay back down in the bed.  I continued to keep eye contact with the Youkai until he broke the stare and pushed himself off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.  Sesshomaru turned towards me and then back at the door.  Silently, he left the room without another word.  I lay on my bed bemused at Sesshomaru's actions.  And eventually I fell back asleep into a wonderful dreamland.

----A Week Later----

"Thank you Sesshomaru" I said happily as Sesshomaru miraculously drove InuYasha's car to my house.  I waved my frail hand goodbye at him, and he only stared at me blankly.  Should have guessed it… I shrugged my shoulders vaguely as Sesshomaru drove off quite slowly out of the driveway.  I attempted not to laugh at how nervous he looked trying to back out of there, instead I continued to wave at him until he was completely out of the driveway.

The week in the hospital was terrifying.  Nurses kept coming in every hour waking me up if I wasn't already awake; they injected various medicines into my arms.  I was too weak to even listen to what they were saying about the medicines and how they would help me.  About every other day, Sesshomaru would come down to my room and tell me how InuYasha had been doing.  He stayed in the room for about thirty minutes and let me talk to him.  I doubt that he had been listening, but it was still nice to communicate with someone other than the nurses.

But something happened when Sesshomaru started to visit me occasionally.  Every time he was near me, butterflies congested my stomach.  I had to gulp down the lumps that formed in my stomach.  There were also knots that endlessly broke in my stomach every time that he softly traced his hands over my face.  I quickly shook my head in utter shock of thinking of Sesshomaru in those terms and walked up to the front door of my house and opened it.

"GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" about 50 unknowns voices yelled as my mouth dropped open in shock.  Fifty of my friends and relatives popped out from behind the couch, loveseat, and other furniture that was scattered throughout the living room.  I ran up to the first person that I recognized best, Sota, and gave him a big hug around the middle.  He hopped into my arms and began to laugh happily.

"Hey sis, it's great to see you, I missed you." Sota said and squirmed his way out of my arms and ran into the kitchen jabbering on about cake.  My mom persuaded everyone to gather in the kitchen before Sota got a hold of the cake.  She lit the candles on the cake that read, "Glad You're Back Kagome!" I was forced to blow out the candles and eat the cake.  I truly wasn't very hungry; Sesshomaru had taken me to get something to eat at Wendy's right before I got home. 

After the party I went upstairs to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed.  I sighed contently and stared at the ceiling and began to make out figures in it.  I recognized a butterfly, then a moose, then…InuYasha.  I sighed less contently and thought back at what Sesshomaru told me earlier when I was eating.

----Flashback----

"Kagome, if you don't mind there is something I'd like to discuss." Sesshomaru said as I chomped down on my spicy chicken sandwich.  I stuffed a few fries that had recently been dipped in honey mustard into my mouth. 

"Yeah…sure…whatever you…say…Sesshomaru…" I said between bites.  He began to blab on about something at the doctor's office. He suddenly stopped when he noticed I was literately inhaling my food.

"Kagome, I do recommend that you chew." He suggested.  The tone that he had been carrying was quite serious and my cheeks began to become full with air.  The food that was still in my mouth had started to slide down my throat causing me to cough.  "I told you to chew." He said in the same serious tone.  I began to laugh and cough at the same time as my food began to spurt all over the dashboard and out of my mouth and nose.  I managed to keep my breath and finally gained control of the intake and outtake of my food.  Sesshomaru looked over at me with a look of plain disgust abroad his feminine like features.

"Sorry about that Sesshomaru." I said and eyed his white outfit.  Somehow my little coughing fiasco ended up on the front of his beautifully crafted kimono.  I resisted from laughing once again as I heard him blab on once again about something at the doctors office.

"Kagome, are you listening to me?" he inquired.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said and finished up my sandwich.  I rubbed my belly and resisted from burping aloud in front of Sesshomaru as he glared at me in utter shame.  I merely grinned back at him and accidentally belched into his face.

"Kagome, please, pay attention.  I have something vitally important to tell you." He said.  I don't know what had gotten into me at that particular moment.  I was usually never this rude around people.  I inwardly shook my head and intently paid attention to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru, what is it?" I questioned.

"I have to discuss the matter of InuYasha." He said.  "I need to know exactly how you and him ended up in practically the middle of nowhere nearly dead with him.  Kagome this is a very serious matter, you really should have more thought about who you should trust, and trust me, and if I were you I wouldn't trust my brother.  I don't even trust him completely.  Do you see where I am trying to come from Kagome?" he glanced over at me with concern flooding over his face.  He wasn't embarrassed to hide the fact that he was concerned for me.  I lowered my head in defeat.

"Sesshomaru, I-I don't know…I don't know what I should do.  I'm still confused.  I still love him; you don't understand where I'm coming from do you?  Do you see where I'm coming from Sesshomaru?  Do you not see that I still have strong feelings for him?" Sesshomaru looked at me in shock at my words.  He shook his head, also in defeat, and softly rubbed his temples.

Silence filled the car, neither of us knowing what to do or what to say.  Something strange came over my body, something awkward, and something I didn't enjoy at all.  In the next instant I found myself latching onto Sesshomaru's waist and pulling myself closer to him.  He glanced down at me bewildered by my actions and his eyes moved around aimlessly.  I somehow managed to prop myself into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.  His cold eyes flickered over to meet mine.  As soon as our eyes made eye contact…I kissed him.

After a course of minutes, Sesshomaru gently pulled me off of him and sat there speechless by my actions.  He restarted the ignition and the two of us drove off in silence for half of the drive until Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

"Kagome, as you know InuYasha is going to be out of the hospital in about a week.  After the countless surgeries to save him, the doctors have all come to the conclusion that he will survive and they said that InuYasha will be release in a week or more if conditions somehow weather against him." Sesshomaru said.  "When he is release Kagome, I ask that you stay clear of him."

I simple nodded my head at the Youkai demon and neither of us talked the rest of the way home until of course I told him thanks for the ride.

----End Of Flashback----

Eventually, after countless moments of staring at my well organized wall, I fell asleep, having mixed dreams about Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

Early the next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock that was normally scheduled to go off at six thirty.  I dragged myself out of the bed and continued my daily routine.  After I was completely ready for school, I went downstairs to wait for my mom.  After all I didn't have a car to go anywhere. 

After breakfast my mom took my by the doctor's office one last time to make sure that I was physically okay to leave the hospital.  I got a hospital note just in case anything did happen.  So, maybe I could have used that against people. 

When I arrived at school they all looked at me.  All wondering what had happened to me, not really caring who did it to me, they just wanted to grab the attention; the aura that filled my essence when I walked in the room, all because I was now known as the girl who was in a car crash. 

At the end of the school day I couldn't wait to get out of school.  They all bothered me to no end.  They wouldn't leave me alone, wouldn't stop torturing me.  I waited outside of the school for my mom to pick me up, when the most likely person in the world showed up.  Sesshomaru.

"Need a ride?" he inquired.  I placed my hands on my hips and nodded my head.  He motioned for me to get in the car so I did.  He seemed to be rather delighted to take me home.  "Where would you like to go today Kagome?"

"Home." I simply said.

"No where else?  No where…dare I say…fancy?" he asked and grinned stupidly at me, as though he was saying, 'I know you want me'

"Yes Sesshomaru, king of all fluffy, you caught me.  I desperately want to go on a date with you somewhere extremely romantic.  A candle light dinner, 'dare I say', would be quite enjoyable in your presence my love." I said with sarcasm dripping heavily from my tone.  I could tell by the glint in his eye that he noticed my sarcasm. 

"Well, Lady Kagome, I was actually considering it.  Your beautiful charm just attracts me so much.  Dearest Kagome, won't you go somewhere with me tonight?" Sesshomaru inquired and offered his hand out to mine.  I delicately grasped his hand and kissed the top of it.

"It would be my pleasure." I said, resisting from laughing.

"Okay, where are we going?" Sesshomaru said in the most serious of tone.  My mouth almost dropped to the floor when I realized he WASN'T joking.

-------

great way to end it eh?  I thought it was!  Okay I'm done now!  I gotta go but my Canadian wishes to say something.

Canadian – I eh you, you eh me we're a happy family with a great big eh and an eh from me to you won't you say you love eh too?

Okay!  Bye bye!!


	6. A Little Out of Character

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me!!  
  
A/N: yet once again happy with my reviews! Dances around the room quite happily uh-Kay! I have a point to make for this chapter! A reason why it gots its name! 'A little Out of Character' because gee I dunno, Fluffy- sama is very very out of character and please don't complain! I know that he would never act like this, but just go along with it! Here's a few reviewer responses cuz I couldn't resist making it!  
  
Anonymous – Err...let I see here...yes I know it's a little ooc but, with it being sess/kag is there even the possibility of sesshy actually being in character? I mean...well that's my opinion. And also the reason why little sesshy is wearing his kimono is cuz he's a little out of style. And this will come into play in later chapters! uh-Kay! I think that's all that needs to be argued with!  
  
Poisonous Delirium – Hey! I think my Canadian would like the shiny stuff and the pocky! Yummy! I want pocky! Er...I mean my Canadian wants the pocky! Yeah...and he wants the shiny stuff too! Here you go my little Canadian; Poisonous Delirium gives you pocky and Shiny stuff!  
  
Canadian – woooh! I've never gotten anything eyes begin to water thank you so much! Attempts to hug the computer screen in an attempt to hug poisonous delirium  
  
And it's a lifetime supply! Wooo!! Okay thank you Poisonous Delirium! And I have a humorous story to tell y'all about a raccoon...  
  
----  
  
I stared in awe at Sesshomaru. My jaw had obviously dropped down to my chin, because Sesshomaru's hand promptly shut it. I shook my head in amazement and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Sesshomaru's heavy sigh broke me from numerous thoughts that were boggling at my mind and I resisted from shaking my head once again at the demon lord.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" he inquired. I could hint a slight nervousness in the youkai's voice and his eyes constantly wavered over to my face to see my expression. He finally managed to keep his eyes on the road for about a minute until he asked the question once more.  
  
"I don't care Sesshomaru, wherever you want to go." I replied to him. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow rather angrily at me and then somehow managed to force out a smug grin at me. I hesitantly grinned back at him as he pondered for a few moments.  
  
"I was thinking that we could go to that new restaurant on the corner of Zero Drive, what do you say of dining there? I hear that the food is a real delicacy there as well, and that the service is great...what do you think Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. He sounded somewhat nervous, but I ignored that and simply nodded my head at his recommendation.  
  
"What was the restaurant called again?" I questioned.  
  
"The Poinsettia Cottage." Sesshomaru said. I nodded once again at his comment and glanced out the window.  
  
"Find something that interests you Kagome?" his eyes wondered out the window to see what I had been so caught up in and quickly swerved his way through the traffic so he could enter the flower shop that I was totally mesmerized by.  
  
"Why are we stopping in here?"  
  
"So I can buy you a few flowers...go ahead, pick some that you wish to have." Sesshomaru said and motioned for me to pick some flowers. I smiled up at the demon and began to pick up various flowers and examine them.  
  
"Smell this one!" I exclaimed and shoved a purple pedaled flower underneath Sesshomaru's nose causing him to sneeze and trip slightly before he was able to intake the delicious smell of the flower.  
  
"Interesting..." He commented and literately inhaled the scent of the flower as though it was some type of drug. I slightly giggled at his actions and tucked the flower behind his ear. He didn't seem too happy about it, but crossed his arms angrily showing that he did not enjoy the flower in his ear.  
  
"Stop sulking and hold these please." I said and shoved four flowers in his arms. He glanced down at the flowers, then back at me, and turned away. I was about to stop him, but got distracted by a beautiful bouquet of roses. Smiling, I trotted myself over towards them.  
  
A few moments later I felt a smooth hand gently tap my shoulder. My frail body slightly shook at the touch and I turned around to see Sesshomaru with one hand behind his back and the other one struck in midair. I was about to ask him something, but he beat me to it.  
  
"Kagome...will you accept this from me?" he inquired and pulled out an amazing bouquet of at least twenty flowers. I stood there bemused at the gift and found myself at a loss for words.  
  
I never thought of Sesshomaru being so kind to me. It kind of freaked me out, but none the less it was sweet that he was doing all of this just for me. I smiled up at Sesshomaru and resisted from grabbing him into an emotion filled hug. Instead I offered my hand to take the flowers.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru, I'll happily accept them." Sesshomaru handed me the flowers and began to escort me out of the shop.  
  
"I've already paid for them." He said as we both approached the door. To my surprise, he opened the door for me and let me exit first. After we both got into the car he began to drive away to the restaurant.  
  
It was too quite on the ride to the restaurant Sesshomaru's constant tapping on the steering wheel had begun to take its toll on me. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the noise, but it did not seem to help me very well. I then began to think about being all alone in a field with many flowers blossoming around my feet. I still heard the soft tapping of Sesshomaru's fingers. My eye suddenly twitched and Sesshomaru noticed my action and discontinued his taps.  
  
"We are here." Sesshomaru announced a few minutes later. I peered outside momentarily to see 'Zero Street' planted on a pole. I smiled shortly after I saw the Poinsettia Cottage promptly placed on the corner of Zero Street, just as Sesshomaru had said. Sesshomaru pulled the car on the side of the street and parallel parked.  
  
After I let myself out of the car I admired the outer view of the restaurant. It was painted a red color with beautiful calligraphy etched in gold; bouquets of flowers were guiding into the restaurant and through the gold plated doors. This restaurant had to be expensive, I could tell just by looking on the outside. Sesshomaru courteously lead me into the restaurant and we were greeted by a waiter.  
  
"A table or a booth?" the waiter inquired. Sesshomaru pondered a few moments before making his final decision.  
  
"A booth." He said. "Non-smoking please." The waiter nodded his head and led us through the wonderfully decorated restaurant. There was a huge aquarium filled with a variety of fish, there were chandeliers shining down on us. Everything in The Poinsettia Cottage was so romantic. Even with the candles that were properly lit to se the tone. I resisted from sighing heavily at the beauty in it all and continued to follow Sesshomaru and the waiter deeper into the exquisite restaurant.  
  
"How is this?" the waiter asked and showed us a red and gold booth with wonderful candle light.  
  
"Perfect." Sesshomaru said and sat down in the booth. I promptly sat down next to Sesshomaru and the waiter whipped out his order form.  
  
"What can I get for you today?" he asked.  
  
"For now, may we have drinks? We need some time to think." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Water." Sesshomaru said. The waiter then turned his head towards me as if he was asking me the same question.  
  
"Pepsi." I said.  
  
"We don't have Pepsi, how about Mr. Pibb?"  
  
"That's fine." The waiter nodded his head and jotted down our orders. He left momentarily, leaving Sesshomaru and I alone.  
  
'Say something, say something, say something!' I beckoned myself as we sat in silence. The silence was always deafening around him. It always made me feel nervous and anxious; I was never fond of it at all.  
  
"So Kagome..." Sesshomaru trailed off. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't know of anything to talk about either. He attempted to speak once again and managed to say something once again. "How was school?"  
  
'What a complete moron! He's so NOT romantic!' I inwardly thought and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head, finally I spoke up.  
  
"School was fine...and how was your day?" I said.  
  
"Fine...fine." Sesshomaru said. Once again we were sitting in silence. A fly began to zoom by Sesshomaru's ear, his eyes followed the fly until he promptly swatted it with his left hand and let it hit the table.  
  
"Er...Sesshomaru...can you try not to do that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...right...right..." he said and let the dead fly slide off the table. He picked up a napkin and wiped his hand off on it.  
  
"Have you done anything exciting lately?" I asked him. I saw a devious grin form upon his lips. I slightly quivered at his grin and waited to hear what he was going to say.  
  
"Other than being here with you right now, absolutely nothing." Sesshomaru said. He grasped my hand into his and lifted it up to his face. His lips softly grazed onto my pale hand. I tried not to blush when he acted this way, but I failed miserably and my face turned a crimson red blush.  
  
'Wow! He's so romantic!' I thought to myself as my face began to turn a tomato color. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly and pulled me closer by my wrist. I stuttered slightly by his actions and I felt the end of his hips touch mine and he discontinued pulling me closer into him. I resisted from blushing when I was this closed and I sighed heavily, placing my hands under my chin.  
  
"What is troubling you Kagome?" he asked and attempted to slowly glide his arm over my shoulder. I didn't mind this action so I didn't do anything to offend him by it.  
  
"Nothing, it's just..." I began but the waiter reappeared with our drinks. He sat down the water and Mr. Pibb and nodded at us.  
  
"Are you ready to order now?" the waiter asked. Sesshomaru and I both shook our heads. The waiter nodded once again, took his tray, and left us alone.  
  
Sesshomaru removed his arm from my shoulder and picked up a menu for himself and also one for me.  
  
"Here, lets order something." He stated and began to look through the menu. I joined him and I also looked.  
  
Spaghetti and Meatballs, chicken salad, other assorted salads, anything that my heart desired was on the menu...well...anything but a peanut butter and banana sandwich...but oh well.  
  
"What are you getting?" I asked.  
  
"Spaghetti." I tried hard not to laugh. No offence to the guy or anything, he just didn't look like a spaghetti type of guy. He glanced over at me, probably bewildered by my actions. I quickly regained control of myself. "What are you getting?"  
  
"The Chicken salad." I said and shut my menu. I took a small sip from my Mr. Pibb and we both sat in silence waiting for the waiter to come back once again to take our orders. We only had to wait a few minutes until he came back.  
  
"Are you ready to order now?" he asked us, we both nodded our heads.  
  
"I'll have the spaghetti." Sesshomaru stated and handed his menu to the waiter.  
  
"And what will you be having miss?"  
  
"I'll be having the chicken salad. Will you also bring a packet of ranch dressing?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." The waiter said and took my menu. "Your food will be ready shortly." The waiter exchanged glances with both me and Sesshomaru and quietly left us.  
  
'Damn, I hope he does something interesting...but...on the other hand I'm still dating InuYasha...' I thought to myself, after a few minutes of debating inwardly. I came to the conclusion that right at that current moment, InuYasha didn't' matter at all. I guessed Sesshomaru was thinking about the same thing. For some odd reason his hand cupped my chin and he tilted my head up to meet his gaze.  
  
I felt Sesshomaru's lips melt into mine. He was a much better kisser than InuYasha was. The way he was able to add just enough force into that one little kiss. A moment later he pulled away, leaving me wanting more. I wanted to kiss him even deeper, more wonderful! How did he make my emotions ride on the edge, leaving at the perfect moment?  
  
I inched myself closer to Sesshomaru and ran my fingers in a small section of his beautifully long hair. He glanced at me and both of us leaned into each other and kissed once again. His kisses started at my lips and slowly began to trace down to my neck.  
  
He began to lightly suck on my skin and gently bit into it. I let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan at this sensation and Sesshomaru noticed it. He retraced his lips up to mine and airily pressed his tongue against my lips. My lips parted and I felt his tongue tickle the inside of my mouth. I wrestled my tongue against his and finally he removed it.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry." He said and shamefully turned his head away from mine. "I-I-I have to go...here take this to pay for the food and shop." Sesshomaru said handing me a nice sum of money.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry Kagome." He said before walking away from me, leaving me all alone in the booth of the Poinsettia Cottage.  
  
----  
  
A/N: wee! Okay! I know it isn't very good but I'll accept nice reviews or even flames! Please anything!  
  
Canadian – eh! She's desperate! 


	7. Of View Point

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me. 

A/N: yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, but what with all school ending and stuff I couldn't help but get a little bit over excited about it and yah…yah… well here are a few reviewer responses.

DimmingBlackRose - Are you threatening me?  Nah, just kidding w/ yah.  **::in a high pitched voice::** geeky gets death threats five times a day at home sir!! **::looks at everyone bemused::** sorry…you had to watch Harry Potter…

Sesshomaru'sElement – cool!  I've turned someone against InuYasha!  Aren't you proud of me Cassandra?  No, I'm sure you don't hate InuYasha…do you???......

InuYashalover - Hey my Canadian thanks you ever so much for the cookie, he was spazzing out when he got it

Canadian – was not…I just twitched for a few minutes…

Whatever…I feel really horrible about not updating my story!!  I feel so bad **::begins to cry::** won't y'all forgive me!?  I'll even give you the liberty of flaming me!  Just **::sniffles:: **don't hurt Snuffles!!

Canadian – hey!  Whose Snuffles and what business does he have around here?!

Er…I said nothing about Snuffles, nor did I say anything about him touching my nose and…hey look!  A cookie!

Canadian – food!!!! Yummy!

**::deep sigh:: **that was close, anyways…please forgive me!!

----

I glanced at the money that was placed on the table and sat there totally bemused by his action and I finally adjusted myself in the seat as the waiter came back.

"May I help you ma'am?" he asked

"No…here's the money for the bill, I've got to go." I said and handed him the fifty dollars.  The waiter dared to protest but I shook my head.  "Just keep the change, I don't want it."

I quickly rushed out of the Poinsettia Cottage and suddenly I realized that I didn't have a way home.  I groaned loudly as I began to walk home on my own two feet.

---Sesshomaru POV---

'Damn it, she doesn't have a ride.  But I can't go back, not after how stupid I acted.' I thought to myself as I continued to drive off.  I glanced out my rear view mirror, in hopes to see Kagome, but for my luck, I saw nothing.  I groaned under my breath as I stopped at a red light.

"Sesshomaru you…you!!" I heard someone yell from behind me.  I turned my head around to see that Kagome came out of nowhere.  I was totally shocked by this sudden outburst from her and she just continued to huff and puff as she approached the car.

"Sesshomaru!  You better let me in that car!!" I heard her yell at me as she approached the passenger's side of the car.  I resisted at laughing at how childish she looked and simply unlocked the doors.

"There, are you happy now?" I asked her.  She glared at me and hopped in the car and quickly buckled herself in.  I had a small feeling that she may be angry with me, but I quickly shoved aside the idea.

---Kagome POV---

"Sesshomaru, -er- can you please take me home?" I asked innocently and gave him puppy dog eyes.  He looked at me and nodded his head curtly.  I smiled at him happily as the light turned green and he drove off.

"Are you sure you wish to go home?" he asked me.  I eyed him queerly and he suddenly cleared his throat.  "Maybe you might want to visit InuYasha in the hospital?  I hear that he's becoming better."

"Right…InuYasha…" I trailed off.  I was soon off in my own world, wondering if InuYasha was okay.  I placed both of my hands on the dashboard and heavily sighed. "Okay, let's go visit InuYasha…I mean after all, I haven't seen him in a while…"

Sesshomaru made a left hand turn and a few more and we were at the entrance of the hospital.  He parked the car and the two of us both walked up to the hospital and stood in a waiting line, in order to find out exactly where InuYasha was.

"Yes, what room is InuYash-" Sesshomaru started to say, the woman interrupted him quickly.

"Room 341." She said.  Sesshomaru and I exchanged glances at each other and finally we broke from the awkward stare and managed to walk out of the waiting room.

We headed down the long corridors of the Hospital. Damn I never knew there were so many hallways in this freaking hospital…but eventually we made our way down a hallway that contained rooms 340-350 we were both relieved to find that we wouldn't have to walk in silence anymore and hopefully entered the hallway in search of room 341.

"Right here." I said and pointed to InuYasha's room.  "Maybe…er…I should go in alone."

"Are you completely oblivious to what I told you merely a few days ago?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"As much as you don't want to believe it, InuYasha is a dangerous person, he cannot be trusted, and he cannot be-" Sesshomaru stopped his sentence when the door to room 341 opened.

---InuYasha POV---

I saw HIM standing there with MY girlfriend, Kagome.  Just what did that selfish bastard think he was doing here with her?  Surely he knew that WE were going out.  Even though I did try to kill her merely a few weeks ago, I still love her.  I hated the way that Sesshomaru was glancing down upon me, as though I was nothing, a mockery of the sort.  Damn it I hated him so much.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shooting an icy glare at my half brother.  Sesshomaru simply tore his eyes away from mine and glanced over at Kagome, obviously telling me that he brought her here to see me. 

"Use your head InuYasha, or is it still damaged?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Feh." I said and glared at him.  Sure there was a bandage on my head, and my left arm presented a cast.  But that didn't give that baka any right to ridicule me.  I growled lowly and shifted my glance from the boa infested Sesshomaru to my lovely Kagome.

"H-h-hi InuYasha." She said sounding quite afraid.  Why was she afraid, was she worried that I was going to lose all of my senses and attack her?  Okay, so I have done it before in the past, but only three times, that doesn't give her the right to be so frightened…or does it?

"What's troubling you dear?" I asked her in a very sincere voice.  I was contemplating reaching out my left hand to grasp on to hers, but then remembered that I had a stupid broken arm, darn my short attention span…

"N-nothing InuYasha, its just…I haven't seen you in a while, and…and…I just wanted to say…" Kagome said she twiddled her thumbs nervously as she shifted her weight around on her feet.  She finally turned her attention back to me and her eyes were watered, I glanced at her oddly and she looked as though she was going to wrap her arms around my neck, but instead, she did the total opposite.  She wrapped her arms around HIS neck.

"Oh, InuYasha, I'm so confused.  I don't know if I love you anymore.  I think that I – no we – should end our relationship here, I don't think that we can have a steady relationship anymore, not after what you did." She said and sniffled loudly.  "Don't take any offense to the way I'm acting, its just that I'm afraid of what might happen if we get too close again."

"Kagome, I…don't you see that I still love you?  Do you not understand?" I asked.  Now the roles were reversed, I was the one on the verge of tears and I wanted someone to comfort me.  "If you leave me then it's going to burn me up inside knowing that you don't love me!"

"InuYasha…I'm sorry." She said as she pulled out of Sesshomaru's hold.  She walked over to me and patted me on the back sympathetically.  I wanted to smack her, no I wanted to smack Sesshomaru, he turned her against me.  She leaned closer to me and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't kiss me Kagome.  Just go." I said.

"Not until I explain why we can't be." She said and held on to my right hand, considering the fact that she couldn't hold onto my left hand even if she tried.  "I'm afraid that if I still hold on to you that you'll become more reckless, more uncaring and that you'll…you'll really end up killing me." She sniffled slightly once again and patted me on the back again, causing me to grow rather irritated by that action.

"Fine then Kagome, just go already!" I yelled annoyed by her words, and also hurt by them.  "Get the hell out of here, I don't need you anyway!" I sneered in her face and shoved her away with my right hand as hard as possible and shut the door in her face.

"Stupid half brother…oh, I'll get him back for this one all right…" I muttered to myself as I laid back down on my rather uncomfortable hospital bed.  I growled lowly before I drifted off into a rather angry nightmare about killing Kagome.

----

A/N: okay!  Who officially thinks InuYasha's insane?

Canadian – oo oo pick me pick me I know I know!!

Who?

Canaidan – Harry Potter!!!

Okay…and I thought I was the obsessed one…well…er…I know this chapter is kind of short Please forgive me for taking so friggin long to post this darned chapter!!!  And review/flame kindly!


	8. Burn the Tight Jeans!

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me. I don't own any songs in this chapter either got it?!! Good!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ::does a happy dance:: and a special thanks to Sakura Tenvaiga for reviewing every chapter ::huggles:: I feel ever so loved.  
  
Canadian - Eh! I want my Krispe Kreame Donut!!  
  
Oh shut up!! Kouga'seagleforever gave you a cookie.  
  
Canadian - Yummy!!!!!! ::eats cookie contently::  
  
----  
  
—Still InuYasha POV—  
  
I mumbled various curses under my breath the second my pinky toe hit the edge of the damned Hospital bed. Why the hell did it have to be so pointy anyway? I wiped some sleep out of my eyes and attempted to remember my wonderful dream, I was murdering my stupid half-brother Sesshomaru. Ah, what wonderful thoughts they were.  
  
I flicked the TV on and it was on that stupid network called Mtv. There were music videos on at that current moment and I yawned at how boring the song "Slow Motion" was because all that the rapper kept saying was Slow motion for me.   
  
I was close to turning the channel but then that song by 'Usher' came on, the one called Burn. I sat down on my bed again and rubbed my pinky toe for a few moments until finally 'Usher' began to sing his song.  
  
_I don't understand why   
  
See it's burning me to hold onto this   
  
I know this is something I gotta do   
  
But that don't mean I want to   
  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you   
  
I just I feel like this is coming to an end   
  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you   
  
I gotta let it burn   
  
It's gonna burn for me to say this   
  
But it's comin from my heart   
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
But we done been fell apart   
  
Really wanna work this out   
  
But I don't think you're gonna change I do but you don't   
  
Think it's best we go our separate ways   
  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship   
  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby   
  
Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with   
  
I think that you should let it burn   
  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to   
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you   
  
Let it burn   
  
Let it burn   
  
Gotta let it burn   
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you   
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else   
  
But you know that it's over   
  
We know that it's through   
  
Let it burn   
  
Let it burn   
  
Gotta let it burn   
  
Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to   
  
Got somebody here but I want you   
  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself   
  
Callin' her your name   
  
Ladies tell me do you understand?   
  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?   
  
It's the way I feel I know I made a mistake   
  
Now it's too late I know she ain't comin back   
  
What I gotta do now   
  
To get my shorty back  
  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh   
  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do   
  
Without my booo   
  
You've been gone for too long   
  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours   
  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)   
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on   
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)   
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on   
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)   
  
So many days, so many hours   
  
I'm still burnin' till you return   
_  
I pondered on the lyrics. They seemed to fit the situation I was in at the current time. Kagome was being a whore and was cheating on my with Sesshomaru. Yep, that sounded about right. I cursed loudly once again and flicked the TV off again.   
  
"I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru, and you too Kagome." I chuckled maniacally. Oh yes, both of them were going to pay dearly.  
  
—Kagome's POV—  
  
Sesshomaru and I left the Hospital over an hour ago, but why the heck was he still so tensed up. I glanced up at him in the car and his eyes slightly faltered from me to the road. My eyes then glanced down at his clothes. He was still wearing that damned kimono. Did he not have any other outfit to wear or something?  
  
"Sesshomaru?" I inquired. He then looked at me for a full second and returned his attention back to the road.  
  
"What." he said.  
  
"Why do you wear that kimono? It is the twenty first century you know, not the Feudal Era for crying out loud." I told him. He gave me a cold glare and pointed to his outfit.  
  
"This is stylish."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is Kagome. It is traditional, not like the mini-skirt that you wear."  
  
I blushed heavily and eyed my legs. My skirt wasn't that short! I eyed him once again and grinned devilishly up at him.  
  
"I have an idea, how about we go find you some new clothes? I mean, you don't have to do anything else today do you?"   
  
"No, not really...but I do not like this idea of shopping for me some new clothes. After all, I haven't bought myself a different style of clothes since I was ten."  
  
My mouth dropped open. Was he raised in a closet or something? I rubbed the temples of my head and groaned lowly.  
  
"Come on Sesshomaru it won't be bad, I promise okay!"  
  
"You promise eh?"   
  
"Yes!! Now come on, lets go to the mall."  
  
Sesshomaru made a sharp turn at the left hand corner and we were soon on our way to the mall. This was going to be very exciting, yes, very exciting indeed.  
  
-  
  
"Hold this, and this, and this, oh this would look great on you! Here hold these khakis, and this shirt." I said tossing a mountain full of clothes on his arms.  
  
"It's pink." Sesshomaru said and gave the pink button up shirt a repulsive look. He looked like he was going to puke all over the shirt and handed it back to me. "I'm not going to put that on."  
  
"Oh yes you are." I told him.  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
"I'll go in the dressing room with you." I warned him. Sesshomaru blushed for a few moments and gave a low growl before taking the pink shirt from me and putting it at the top of his pile. "Okay, I think that's enough for now, now lets go find you a dressing room."  
  
Sesshomaru and I found the dressing rooms very easily and I thanked the gods that there was no clothes limit on the rooms and quickly shoved him into one of them.  
  
"What should I put on first?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"The khakis and the pink shirt." I told him. I heard him mutter a curse towards the color pink, but I guessed that he eventually decided to put the clothes on.  
  
"Do I have to come out?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, now come out now!" I told him.  
  
Sesshomaru came out of the dressing room with a depressing look on his face. But, I wasn't too interested in his face, who knew that Sesshomaru was hiding a six pack under that baggy outfit? And damn, he looked too irresistible with the khakis...though they did seem too loose on him. I eyed him up and down again and managed to keep my mouth closed and drool free.  
  
"I look horrible don't I?" he asked. I shook my head vigorously at him. "Bad?" I shook my head once again. "Okay?" he asked and I shook my head for the third time. "How the hell do I look?"  
  
"Wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Quick go put on that muscle shirt I gave you with a pair of jeans."   
  
"Um, okay." Sesshomaru said. He went back into the dressing room to try something on for me and a few moments later came out once again.  
  
My jaw dropped open when I saw him in the muscle shirt ensemble. He looked breathtaking; I could barely keep my eyes off of his chest. But that was when I looked down, the jeans were nice and tight around his waist, I don't think he liked the idea that they were tight though.  
  
"I don't like the jeans, they're too tight." Sesshomaru said and squirmed around in the pants.  
  
"Well that's because they aren't on right. Come over here." Sesshomaru walked over to me stiff legged and gave me a quick glare. I tugged on the jeans to pull them down slightly and grinned. "There, is that better?" He nodded his head yes. "Okay, now turn around, I'm gonna see how they fit in the back."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and my mouth dropped open once again. Damn his ass looked great in those jeans. I had the sudden urge to touch his butt, but resisted from doing that and shoved him back into the dressing room. He tripped as I slammed the door on him.  
  
"You hated it didn't you?" he said with a hint of disappointment in his tone. He had obviously taken off the outfit and began to change back into his kimono.  
  
"What?! I loved it Sesshomaru!! Now come on put something else on. You get to pick it." I told him.  
  
A few moments later he came out with a maroon sweater on with a pair of casual khakis, but not like the first pair of khakis. He looked classic, and original, not really breathtaking like the other two outfits. I motioned for him to turn around and he agreed. The outfit suited him.   
  
"Yeah, I like this one." I told him. He nodded, I could tell that he liked it as well. "How about you try on the rest of the clothes that I gave you and then we'll decide on three or four outfits for you to buy."  
  
"Okay." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Sesshomaru tried on six more outfits, I wasn't fond of the white ensemble, but he seemed to like it...gee wonder why...I liked all of the outfits on him and I just couldn't seem to decide on what he should buy.  
  
"What do you like?" I asked him.  
  
"The red sweater outfit, the white outfit, and -as much as I hate to admit it- the pink outfit." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay, then I'll pick an outfit for you too." I picked up the muscle shirt and tight jeans causing Sesshomaru to groan. "Come on, lets go pay for it."  
  
After we paid for Sesshomaru's outfits I gestured for him to follow me to the bathrooms.  
  
"What are you doing?" he inquired.  
  
"Here, go put this on." I handed him the pink shirts and khakis. "Please?"  
  
"Fine." Sesshomaru said. He took the outfit out of my hands and leaned down. "Thanks Kagome." he said. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, causing me to blush tremendously as he went into the women's bathroom.  
  
----  
  
Ha ha!! Stupid Fluffy he went into the girly's bathroom!! ::Giggles:: ha ha ha!!! I'm cruel eh?  
  
Canadian - yes you are. I still don't know why I'm going out with you...  
  
It's because I feed you.  
  
Canadian - oh yeah...right...  
  
Hey Canadian, know what I just realized?!  
  
Canadian - what?  
  
No one knows your real name, I mean everyone knows that the Mexican is named Armando  
  
Armando - huh?  
  
Go away, but no one knows what your name is Canadian...  
  
Canadian - Well my real name is B-  
  
Well that's all the time we have for today! I'm sorry this chapter was short too!! I feel so horrible. ::Cries:: well, thanks for all of the reviews, I'll try to update soon!!!!! 


	9. Fluffy?

Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha...but I do own a Vash the Stampede plushie! Yay! It is so soft to touch and mo- er...have fun with! ::laughs nervously::

A/N: yeah yeah, so I haven't updated in what, 2 months or more now? At least it is not as bad as Too Far Gone. ::looks away inconspicuously:: Anyway, It is finally time for me to update! I've been so freaking busy it's not even funny!

Canadian: I never knew that playing the Sims was being busy.  
  
::tosses a big piece of metal at the Canadians head:: Who told you that?

Canadian: No one, it was just one day when I was eating me some tween keees I went on the computer to see if you wrote a love note to me and that wretched game was up.

::Glares:: Never, EVER, get near the computer again! Or I'll have to punish you again.

Canadian: are you gonna use the handcuffs again? Because I was actually qu-

Heh, heh, what do you mean by handcuffs? ::whistles inconspicuously:: Anyway...how about we get to that chapter?

---

"I can't believe you made me go into the women's bathroom," he said with his face all flushed. I repressed a giggle, it was very amusing that he had walked into the women's bathroom no less than a few moments ago and gave every woman in the bathroom quite a fright.

"I didn't make you go in the women's bathroom. Last time I checked you did have free will." I commented causing his face to turn a darker red, almost as red as an apple.

"Whatever..." he trailed off as he crossed his arms.

"Don't do that! You're going to ruin your brand new shirt that you just got!" I exclaimed at him and swatted his arms off his chest. "Do you want to ruin them?"

"No." he mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" I exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I? I have every right in my mind to roll my eyes at such an insignificant, irrelevant, immater-" He stopped himself in mid sentence as his eyes traced over a big sign that read, 'We Sell Chocolate Chip Cookies', "Is that a cookie store?" he asked me dumbly.

"Thank you for giving me that information Captain Obvious, I would have never figured that without you!" I exclaimed and saluted to him. He blinked once or twice and once again shifted his eyes over to the cookie store.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated.

I shook my head violently and I could tell that he was rather perplexed as to why. Heaving a sigh, I grabbed him by the arm and walked over to the cookie store that he had pointed out.

"May I have some cookies?" he asked. I nodded my head as he took a place in line. After a two minute wait, he stepped up to the register. "Yes, may I have some oatmeal cookies?"

"Sir, we only sell Chocolate Chip." The cashier responded.

"I, Sesshomaru, demand my cookies. I, Sesshomaru, want them now. And if I, Sesshomaru, don't get them now then I, Sesshomaru, am going to throw a fit." He said. I repressed yet another giggle in my throat at how stupid he sounded; I mean did he really have to say his name four different times?

"Calm down, _Sesshomaru_, I have already stated that we do not sell oatmeal cookies, did you not read the sign?" the cashier inquired of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blinked once or twice, glanced over at the sign, glanced at me, and then returned his glance back at the cashier.

"Give me my oatmeal cookies, sir. I, Sesshomaru, will not leave until I, Sesshomaru, get my oatmeal cookies." He said. The cashier gave a slight roll of his eyes before giving Sesshomaru a sign that said, "Hold on", and went to the back room.

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to throw a fit, we could always go to another cookie shop." I told him.

"That's not the point...I want my cookies from this place." He shot back.

'There's gotta be something wrong going on in his little mind..." I thought to myself and shook my head. "Fine then Sesshomaru, we'll wait for the cashier to come back with the cookies."

Not even a minute later the cashier came back with a box that had Chocolate Chip crossed out and Oatmeal sloppily wrote with a black marker. "Here." He said gruffly and gave Sesshomaru the box of cookies. "That'll be $5.76." I handed the cashier six dollars and Sesshomaru and I took a seat at one of the chairs in the cookie shop.

"See Kagome, persistence always works." Sesshomaru said and began to open the box; he suddenly stopped and looked at me. "I need some milk."

"I'll get you some." I told him as I stood up. Moments later, I came back with a pint of milk for him. He took the milk from me and opened it before, once again, opening the cookie box.

"This doesn't look like Oatmeal to me." He stated. His eyes traced over the cookies in the box and picked one of them up. He hesitantly brought it to his mouth and took a bite. "Wow! These are the best Oatmeal Cookies I've had in my life!"

I fell. I fell over anime style. There _was_ something wrong with him. I knew it! I looked up to see him shoving a cookie in my face, obviously offering it to me. I took the cookie from his hand and tried it; sure enough, it was chocolate chip. I resisted from falling over anime style again and instead I ate the cookie.

"Sesshomaru, how about we go?" I suggested. He nodded his head and disposed of the cookie box quickly before following me anxiously.

"Where are we going? If it involves the women's bathroom then I ref-" he began, but I quickly cut him off.

"Sesshomaru, it was your own fault that you went into the women's bathroom. Please don't blame me for your idiocy, oh and get over yourself." I remarked back at him. He gasped lightly and placed his hand on his chest.

"I, Sesshomaru, am not conceited nor do I, Sesshomaru, need to get over myself. Did I also mention that I, Sesshomaru, am definitely not an idiot of any sort or type?" he said.

"Well, I, Kagome, think that you, Sesshomaru, needs to get a life and stop saying your stupid name every time you say 'I', get over yourself, you're not really all that great fluffy!" I exclaimed. He blinked once or twice and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you just call me fluffy?" he asked. "I, Se-" I could not take his constant ramblings about himself so I decided to smash his foot in. "You have caused my little toe pain...ouch."

"Can we just go? You're really starting to irritate me." I said and glared up at him. He rolled his eyes slightly and gracefully took me by my arm.

"Where shall we go, oh dearest Kagome, who is not egotistical like, I, Sesshomaru?" he asked and smirked evilly.

"How about we go to a chocolate chip cookie store and ask for oatmeal cookies?" I recommended slyly back. He growled lowly and the two of us stayed silent until we made it out of the mall.

He finally let go of my arm, unlocked the car with his automatic clicker, opened the door for me, and waltzed over to his side of the car and eventually he started it without hesitation.

I sighed heavily as he drove off into the road. His eyes were constantly searching every street sign like a lost puppy. I saw his eyes avert from the road to me in an instant. I ignored his glance to the best of my abilities until, of course, I sighed heavily once again, signaling that his actions were annoying me.

"I'm sorry about that." He whispered and quickly turned his attention back on the road. "Hey, how about I take to over to my place?" he suggested hastily and made a fast turn. "I mean, after all, InuYasha isn't there and we can probably talk about thinks more freely...if you know what I mean..." he trailed off.

"Sure." I said and smiled.

Within a few moments time, we had made ourselves to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's place. However, we did not expect to see someone there.

Our eyes glued, in a deadlock, struck in time. We could not believe what stood before us, I took a deep breath and reached out to grab Sesshomaru's hand, but he flinched it away. How were we supposed to handle this?

Yay!! Suspense I like it! Oo oo by the way, the word deadlock is one of my vocabulary words and I just had to use it! Erms..yea...

Canadian – EH!!! I know it's a little bit late to be a posting this...but we wanted to!!

Yes, and we shall give you yet another hint to Mr. Canadian's first name...sorry, I can't give out his last name, he doesn't want anymore stalkers...

Canadian - ::shudders:: eep! Don't remind me of Debbie! ::shudders yet again::

Yeah, never **ever **speak of Debbie, he doesn't like her...oh wait...I had a point...Yes!

Canadian – Sheesh, and I thought I had a short attention span...

Erms...right...So you know his name starts with a B...well what if I added a...

Canadian – Lookie!!! A shiny object!

Ooo! Where?


	10. Simple and Clean

Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha so please refrain from suing me. Neither do I own the song Simple and Clean, Utada Hikaru has the wonderful privilege of owning it.

A/N: I know most of you are going to hate me, but this is the last chapter in the story. (I might write an epilogue if I'm in a happy mood) And I'm giving you a warning early. Some people might not be very happy with the ending. If any of you have read the endings to any of my other stories, then you might actually get close to tears, (well, I can't promise that, but oh well…)

Canadian – and if she is in a happy mood, my name might be revealed!

---Sesshomaru POV---

I growled lowly, pushing the feeble young teenager aside. She kept on ignoring my awesome attempts to push her back and kept on trying to get closer. I turned my head toward her, giving her a look of death. She whimpers as I do so and finally stays back as I approach the man. He's one of InuYasha's friends, a perverted teenager who gropes everything in sight…once he groped me…but that's beside the point.

"What are you doing here?" I call out to him, anger filled within my deep manly voice. "If you don't have anything important to say, then get the hell out of here!"

"Sorry for being so disruptive to you." He retorts back fiercely. "I just came to give you some terrifying information."

"What?"

"It's about your brother."

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Please Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

"Don't degrade me to the level of calling that filthy half-demon my brother." I scoff at him. I allow a few of my white locks to fall into my face. "So, what do you have to say, you lecherous being."

"The name is Miroku." He called out, he then began to approach me. What the hell was his problem? At first I thought he was going to grope me again, but he didn't (thank every god that there is out there) and instead he dropped his head. "Why, just a few hours ago, your brother died."

I heard Kagome gasp at this sudden statement that had obviously filled her ears. She must have been so hurt. But me on the other hand, I had to resist from doing one of those maniacal laughs, you know, those ones that all of the bad guys do?

"What are you going to do? Just stand there like an idiot and not care at all?" the young teenager asked as I saw tears begin to develop in his eyes. "I should have guessed, you're just a cold heartless bastard, you don't care for anyone but yourself, no one!" I growled lowly. My eyes flashed something fierce as my hand reached out to grab his throat. "What the hell are you doing?!"

_You're giving me too many things  
__Lately you're all I need  
__You smiled at me and said,_

"I'm putting you to your grave!" I exclaimed. I felt blood, _his _blood, dripping all over my wrists. My nails must have gotten the better of his weak neck, killing him within just a few seconds after his last statement. The smell of blood sent a wonderful jolt through my body. I hadn't killed in a while, and my first natural instinct was to lap up some of the blood and enjoy the wonderful taste. But, I didn't. I wanted something else. I wanted more blood.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard the teenage girl call out to me. Her raven hair blew wildly in the wind. "I can't believe you just killed him! Oh my goodness! I-I…" her voice trailed off. My face grew in a wide grin. I wanted more blood. No, I _needed _more blood. I needed to have the taste and scent of it all over me. "Sesshomaru, don't just stand there, do something!"

"Oh, I'll do something all right." I gently whispered, loud enough only for myself to hear. She glanced up at me with hazed over eyes. I knew she was about to cry, so instead of ripping her heart out right then, I sat down next to her, next to the bloodied victim.

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
__But does that mean I have to meet your father?__When we are older you'll understand  
__What I meant when I said "No,__I don't think life is quite that simple"_

"Why?" she whispered to me. I felt her warmth as she buried herself into my chest. "Why did you kill him? He didn't deserve to die Sesshomaru."

"But he did. He deserved everything he earned Kagome." I whisper to her. Her body shivered in my grasp, I gently pulled her closer to my warmth and inhale the scent of her hair, I didn't know how much longer I could last without just putting her to her demise. "Kagome, I did this for you."

"Did what?" I felt her tears begin to drench my shirt. "What did you do for me that was just so special? Tell me, I need to know. I need to know why you just killed an innocent man right before my eyes."

"He wasn't innocent." I lied to her. I prayed to every god that there was that she would believe me.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Please Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

"Then tell me why he wasn't." she begged, clinging onto my shirt desperately. "Please." "You didn't know, did you?" I questioned her. She shook her head in my grasp, allowing a few more tears to fall down. "InuYasha didn't die in the hospital Kagome. Miroku killed him."

"That can't be right though!" Kagome protested. "Him and InuYasha were so close. They were always joking around, always having fun. Why would Miroku even want to kill him?"

"He knew what InuYasha had. He was envious, he didn't want InuYasha to be happy."

"And what might this be that InuYasha had?"

_The daily things  
__that keep us all busy  
__all confusing me  
that's when you came to me and said,_

"You." I whispered protectively in her ear. "But, I couldn't let him have you. I would protect you from him at all costs."

"But…" her head must have been spinning, she probably couldn't understand everything that I told her that night. "It's just…it can't be."

"It is though, and know what else?"

"What?"

_Wish I could prove I love you  
__but does that mean I have to walk on water?__When we are older, you'll understand  
__It's enough when I say so,  
__And maybe some things are that simple_

"I love you." I whispered into her ear, hoping to send chills down her spine. "Tell me you love me too, Kagome. Please?"

"I-"

"Damn it! Hurry the hell up!" I yelled at her. She shuddered beneath me and I soon turned myself to face her. "Or would you rather much die? Because I can easily kill you too."

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Please Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

"Sesshomaru, I-I love you." She choked. She sounded so frightened. It made me so glad inside to see that she was scared by my presence. I gave her a smirk, and without another word, brought my lips up to her mouth.

She tasted disgusting and vile, just like every other human I've ever touched. But somehow, I managed to fill her last moment of desire and allowed her lips to gently press against mine. I allowed her tongue to desperately roam throughout my mouth, until I couldn't take it any longer.

My claws stabbed her in the stomach as I pulled away from her. Her mouth splashed up blood as I saw anger filled in her eyes before she gave her last breath.

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

I stood up, allowing her blood to drench my clothes. Her scent, it was so sweet. That burning desire filled within me, to lush over her blood, it has now passed. I didn't need her, I didn't need my half-brother, I didn't need some lecherous teenager.

All I needed was myself.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Please Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

---

Wow that was sadistic! Well, sorry Kagome fans, I killed off Kagome. Go ahead, try to flame me, but you have to admit, I do add just the right amount of gore! Erm…right…well…flame easily please. Because, well, flames don't make me happy. And I _did _warn y'all that most of you wouldn't like it. So…sorry if I disappointed you guys! Canadian – I cannot hide my secret any longer! Oh yeah…him… Canadian – My name is Blake! Okay…yeah…well…yeah…


End file.
